Effective data communication in diverse environments has proven useful in many contexts. For example, being able to establish reliable communication sessions in military scenarios may lead to a higher rate of success in missions while also saving lives. In another example, persistent data connections in the consumer and business atmospheres lead to increased potential and productivity. Many communications schemes, however, suffer from errors introduced by the velocity of at least one of the nodes communicating in a session. For example, Doppler shift may affect a received signal such that significant interference or data corruption occurs. Communication schemes susceptible to velocity-based errors include, among others, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA). Further, planned widespread deployment of communication schemes such as WiMax and LTE may also suffer from similar errors.